Elements
by LegendaryArcanine42
Summary: Fire, Water, Earth and Wind...    The boundaries of love are formed with the help of these elements...    This is the story of how true love can conquer all doubt.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Fire...**_

_**Water...**_

_**Earth...**_

_**Wind...**_

_These are the four main elements of Chakra, with the Lightning element being rather rare and limited to clans and countrymen from the Land of Lightning._

_However, there is more to these elements than just their components... Their synchronization and their eternal equilibrium have been the main focus and poetic envy of many tales and legends._

_Like the Ying and Yang philosophy, they both clash and flow with each other..._

_The obvious example being fire and water, they both clash together to form steam and it is a violent reaction reminiscent of a lion's roar, nevertheless this war of molecules is necessary, lest the world drown or be set ablaze by their carefree arrogance._

_These examples are generic at best; a more specific example would be the story of our Orange Hokage and his wonderful wife..._

_The Orange Hokage's passion is like that of fire, spontaneously energetic and likely to be out of control. His wife is like water, normally calm and collected, but ready to react violently with that same fiery passion._

_His wife is also like the earth; she has a naturally kind nature and can be forgiving, but when her trust has been crushed she takes revenge on those that crossed her. That's why the wind, and its carefree nature that would usually antagonize her, can also soothe the wrath of a vengeful tremor with a serene grace that only air could manage._

_But I digress; this is the tale of their legend..._


	2. Fire

**A/N: Hold it! I know what you're thinking;**

_**How did he jump from telling his tale to bringing up their first date? THIS MAKES NO SENSE! RAGEQUIT!**_

**Well, I'm actually changing the whole direction of the story... I'm going to do the story backwards, that's right! Backwards :P**

**Basically, we've had the Prologue and now the "First" chapter, however each of these chapters are going back in time and are going to give subtle hints about the events in the final chapter, which then leads back to the Epilogue that is set a little while after this chapter...**

**Omoshiiroi, ne? **

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

_Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!_

The spherically-shaped inferno streaks across a golden dusk and scorched the sun-kissed plains and evaporates the pool of sweat that billows down its foes forehead...

The orange-clad hero of Konoha focused his attention on his sword-wielding adversary, his cerulean eyes glared bravely back at the fiery scarlet ones. The pink-haired maiden could only watch on as the two warriors traded ferocious blow after blow, her bright emerald eyes sparked with both curiosity and worry for her two team-mates.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

With the flames of willpower and determination flowing through his exhausted body, "Bring it on Sasuke! I'm not even warmed up yet!", Naruto smirked at his eternal rival, blue flames encircled his irises and his passion burned even more brightly as his army of clones echoed his cry of, "Dattebayo!".

Sasuke merely turned his head away from him and replied, "I'd rather not, Dobe, I wouldn't want you to be too injured to participate on your 52nd consecutive 'Ramen Date' with Sakura-".

Fuming, Naruto interjected faster than spontaneous combustion, "We've only been on 44 Ramen Dates! Besides, I'm taking her somewhere nice this time, so take that, Teme!", and with a huff and a frown on his features, Naruto dispelled his clones and just as quickly as they 'poofed' into smoke, Naruto disappeared.

Sasuke was just about to leave, but a firm grip on his shoulder caused him to shudder and face the fiery wrath of a woman scorned, "Sasuke! What on earth do you think you're doing? That's the Hokage you're speaking too, and to be quite frank, I don't even care if I go on a thousand Ramen Dates with him!".

"Hn?" Sasuke turned back to Sakura, curiosity blazed and burned in his onyx irises, but that adamant spark showed the aloof nature behind his reply, "Oh, so you're willing to become fat for him?".

Not for the first time, but still shocking nonetheless, Sasuke had to nurse the heated bruise on the back of his head, "That's not the point I was getting at, Sasuke-kun, I was saying that I don't care if Ramen is the only thing he loves... I love him and if he loves Ramen, then I love it too!".

With her vexation temporarily deceased, she also walked off with a huff and a skip in her step, as if she was fleeing away from dancing embers. Sasuke, however, was not as frustrated or as jovial as Sakura appeared to be.

His mind travels back to that battle...

_You will come back to Konoha, even if I have to drag your corpse there!_

_You have to kill me first, Naruto, I haven't lost yet!_

Once more looking in the direction that Sakura and Naruto went, he smiles for the first time in years and sets off on his won journey...

To the Hyuuga Compound.


	3. Water

**A/N: This chapter takes place just after the final event, but it seems like it's just before it... Confusing, ne?**

**Water**

_Splash!_

The dynamic deluge of the blond-haired hero could only be described as such...

Waterfalls of pain and anguish reigned along with yet another pounding from the boiling wrath of his pink-haired companion.

"Naruto!" Her fury sends whirlpool like ripples along the recently disturbed waters in which Naruto had just fallen into...

She hoists him up by the scruff of his signature oddly-colored turtleneck and yells into his ear, "I love you, _baka_, what part of that don't you understand?", Naruto's recently heated face slowly lost its 'redness' and instead cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

There she was, the girl of his dreams... her voice, chirpy yet melodious, singing the sweet tune that he'd been longing to hear from this emerald-eyed siren. He heard it before, but he didn't believe her, and now he hears it again and he can tell that she's being very honest about her words.

But it still doesn't feel right...

"Sakura-chan..."

"Yes, _Naruto-kun?_"

His stomach belly flopped into a pool of awkwardness, but his words were laced with a cold conviction when he replied,

"It still won't stop me from bringing Sasuke back to you..."

Humbled but equally as annoyed, Sakura raised her fist one more time, but Naruto stopped it. His cerulean eyes no longer had the playful, jovial spark of hyperactivity. They darkened, and obtained a calm and collected tint, that instantly reminded Sakura of an unforgiving stormy sea.

Sakura was actually afraid of Naruto, and she didn't like the feeling at all.

"You're... serious?"

Naruto nodded solemnly, as he wiped away the lone tear from Sakura's eye.

"I was so close, I know I can do it..."

"But, Naruto I-"

"But nothing, Sakura!" He exclaims, his anger at himself boiling in the depths of his heart and manifesting into his determination to rescue his Nakama...

"I have not forgotten my promise to you, and besides you remember what Madara said...".

The steady flow of memories float back into Sakura's dreary mind;

_As long as he lives and breathes; he will feed off of the hatred in his heart and drink the spilled blood of his ancestors, he will regurgitate all the animosity of the Uchiha Clan and direct it back into the paths of our enemies!_

_Sasuke Uchiha... The lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre..._

_He will avenge the fall of the Uchiha, and let us rise once again!_

With tears flowing more freely, Sakura nods in acknowledgment as she knew what she had to do...

"I will help you... Together we can purify the tainted blood of the Uchiha Clan and guide Sasuke back to the pure springs of Konoha!"

The moment Naruto looked hesitant, Sakura raised her fist threateningly in the air and digressed...

"If you don't let me go with you, then neither of us will bring back Sasuke! If you get my drift..." and that convinced Naruto to accept Sakura's offer.

Clothes drenched in a lake of water that they stayed for way too long in, the dynamic duo set off to do the impossible...

Save an Uchiha from drowning in his own lust for revenge.


	4. Earth

**A/N: Yeah, I'm changing things up again... This chapter is more of a part one to the next chapter, which is obviously "Wind"!**

**Then from there, the epilogue will string everything together, I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>_  
><em>

_Crash!_

His broken body lied in the wake of his foe, cerulean eyes tightly shut, dirt covered sweat-soaked skin and bruises formed like craters etched onto her porcelain skin.

The moon and sun tremble in the wake of the earth, tremors sound out the footsteps of the bronze-hearted warrior, as he holds his steel blade aloft.

_Whoosh!_

The sound of his no longer hesitant blade, slicing the air as it meets the ground, the avenger turns around to see the sun and the moon aiming their eclipsed fists at him...

The fissure that ensued was both frightening and awe-inspiring...

"So, you would destroy the earth, just to bring me back? The very ground that you walk on, means less to you than me?" Sasuke inquired, onyx eyes with a metaphorical raven's features, glaring into the non-existent deceit of his foes eyes and their mountainous determination.

Like the ground where their feet stay rooted in their place, Naruto and Sakura stood firm against Sasuke's steel gaze and his iron-clad resolve to single-handedly ruin his life.

Juggling their mixed emotions they wordlessly attacked again, each fist getting closer and closer to their ambition of reaching Sasuke;

_Smack!_

_Crash!_

Sasuke flies airborne and meets gravity with a thunderous landing that sent tremors to the colossal towers of arrogance he displayed beforehand and the aftershock of a stray hand reaching his rugged features, exploded within the clay mine of hatred where his soul used to be.

Without warning, he snaps...

"How dare you... No one is allowed to defile the face of an Uchiha!" he roars, his voice echoes through the valley and his vengeful sword is raised once again, this time it hungers for blood.

"Sakura..."

The sun whispers, his voice warms the moon's calm soul as he says her name.

The moon turns her face to the sun as she responds to her friend's solemn tone, though his voice giver her comfort, his tone worries her.

"Yes, Naruto?"

A sigh escaped his parched lips as the sun prepares to break the moon's heart and sweep away the debris of her trust.

"I might have to break my promise to you..."

And with that, the sun summons a clone and spins his hands into orbit, the universe seemingly revolving around his shoulders is more than just the misguided ramblings of an unfortunate philosopher, destined to be an irrelevant individual in the Earth's history...

The sea-blue spiraling sphere sycophantically stumbles into the solemn savior's hands as he pensively prepares to deliver his tremendously terrifying tornado-like thrust into his troubled tormentor's torso.

He misses... But in the process creates the Crater of Beginning that puts an end to the valley of where this all began.

Both of the brazen warriors stare into each other's eyes with a steely glare as they both realize that this is the beginning of the end.


End file.
